


Juicy Lips

by 1GaaraUnveiled



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 1970's, Cat Calling, Gene is kinda like a dad but best as a lover? Lol, Kiss (Band), Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Nicknames, Our lovely Starchild is insecure about his body. So poor body image., Paul is a little shy, Sorry if it's shiiiiiiiit, m/m - Freeform, mentions of Peter and Ace, shitty puns towards Wicked Lester, why am i still tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1GaaraUnveiled/pseuds/1GaaraUnveiled
Summary: Paul can't stand it when people cat call him on the street, and it's even worse when his own band mates start to do it.  From "Lovely Locks" to "Big Boy" you would think the playful taunting couldn't get any worse. It's not untill one day he hears what Gene has to call him which for some reason, changed everything.
Relationships: Paul Stanley/Gene Simmons
Kudos: 26





	Juicy Lips

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I got this idea when I was writing my sister a note and I drew a funny little doodle of Paul and titled it "Juicy Lip Paul." Little did I know that on my way to meet up with my friend, I would come up with this short story idea because of that drawing. As stupid as that sounds, it provided me with a wonderful plot. Hopefully it doesn't suck.
> 
> PS, I'm not a huge fan on comments, so please don't comment on any of my stories please. If you want to talk about one of my stories, then DM me in private. Thanks!
> 
> ~1GaaraUnveiled

~oOo~

Paul really wasn't much of a attention grabber, like his fans and almost all of KISS thought he was. Instead, he was more of a timid guy when it came to anything that had to do with sexual insults and cat calling. Sure, he was the band's lead front man but that didn't mean that he was up for everything that was suggested at him. When he was onstage, none of that seemed to matter, for he was a different person. 

He was used to hearing screaming fans, shouting out valugar praises as well as high pitch whistling because it was really all part of the act. Right? As long as he had on his Starchild makeup, nothing seemed to get to him. The makeup acted like some sort of barrier to Paul, providing him with this classy yet sassy armor of steel that he would proudly display as he pranced around on stage with his platform boots.

He was invincible.

Well at least, untill the show was over with.

Paul would sit alone in his dressing room; eyes on himself as he could hear the loud sounds of his band mates running up and down the halls while yelling over a bottle of wine or some girl's panties. Ace's cackle of a laugh stood out the most, so he knew when to lock the door when he heard the all too familiar wails of the Spaceman. Somethings would just never change.

He released a long sigh that had been lodged in his throat since he had woken up this morning. He knew what kind of day it was going to be, and knew what shit he would have to face without even having to look at the stupid schedule Gene mapped out. Breakfast at eight, on the tour bus by nine thirty, then driving off to the studio at eleven and so on. So much to pack in with so little time. No time to sit down and actually think your thoughts through. Relaxation? Who ever heard of that anymore...

He was more than greatful to get the day done with, but that didn't mean it was over yet. Paul still had a show to put on, they all did. In less than an hour, he would be on stage again for the third time this week to preform for over thousands and upon thousands of fans in the span of three hours. *Three damn long fucking hours* to be exact. How he was still kicking, was beyond him.

"I should be use to this." Paul would contstantly tell himself. "I've been performing for years."

Yet years would soon turn into decades and before he knew it, the Starchild would be drained of his rock and roll energy completely. Getting worn out this much and so quickly just wasn't fair. He was better than this and he knew it. Hell he was still so young! He had his whole life ahead of him. Sure, money kept pouring in and tour after tour kept happening but at the end of the day it just wasn't enough. Paul knew he wouldn't always be the Starchild, no matter how much the act turned on the whole entire KISS army. He just wished his friends thought the same of him, instead of viewing him as some horny lunatic with a lisp.

It wasn't his fault he was like this. Fame brought him to this state.

And here he was now, eyes locked on his reflection as his lips puckered up to apply his lipstick. Paul quietly glided the cosmetic upon his mouth; watching as it left a trail of bright crimson. His lips then made a sort of popping sound, indicating that his makeup was done and he was soon ready to hit the stage. The clock that hung in the wall read five thirty, giving him only an hour or so to squeeze in a little extra practice along with a costume check. Paul normally did this with the others, but he figured tonight wouldn't be that necessary. He could do all his checking on his own, and he definitely didn't need the assistance of Peter, Ace, or Gene.

He was a grown man for goodness sake. No one needed to help him get into his custom. This wasn't bloody Halloween! 

The more Paul thought it over the more he wanted to sit in his dressing room and hide forever. Maybe there really was something wrong with him. Don't get me wrong, Paul loves a good crowd, especially a large crowd of roaring fans. But the nicknames and weird sexual taunting, was perhaps becoming a little too much. Paul couldn't stand it when people cat called him on the street, and it was even worse when his own band mates started to do it. 

They would be at a bar or somewhere, eyelids decked out with eyeliner and some asshole would have the nerve to point out something about him. Whether it just be his ass or his whole body, Paul would hear just about everything any girl would get called if they were to just be walking down the street.

*"Nice hair baby. You seem a little flat in the chest region."* Or *"Hey foxy, how much do you offer for a lap dance?"*

It was getting too much to handle. And he was so damn sick of it.

Ace was the first to take notice of Paul's tiny pet peeve, and he couldn't help but play right into it. Whenever they were getting ready to change into custom for one of their big shows, Ace would open his big mouth by spilling something annoying or unnerving to Paul, which would go a little something like this:

*"Oh Big Boy, those studs look awfully stunning on you.~"* Ace would say, and had to top it off with a little wink. Peter then would overhear what was going on and get a huge kick out of it, joining in on it as well.

*"Damn Paul, who knew you were such a handsome guy. Or should I say Lucious Locks? Yeah, I think that's the more appropriate name for you."*

The Catman would always make this sly purring sound once he was done talking, and he would only do this to get on Paul's nerves. And damn him it was working. As much as the Starchild wanted to ignore it, day in and day out he found that he couldn't. Don't get me wrong, Paul loved the attention from his fans, especially from the ladies. But when it came to his friends teasing him about what guys were calling him, that's where the line needed to be drawn.

And it was going to happen *now.*

"Paul, are you in there?" Came a sudden knocking which made him nearly jump from his seat. He quickly stared at the clock again, making sure he didn't misread the actual time then turned back to the closed door anxiously. Gene was out there, wanting heaven knows what at this hour. They were suppose to be getting ready for their next big show, so what was it that the Demon needed now? Help with the zipper of his custom?..

Paul took a subtle deep breath, then exhaled as he closed his eyes for a second before allowing himself to speak again. If he remained calm, maybe Gene wouldn't have to stay that long.

"Yeah, I'm in here." He replied, eyes drawing back to the mirror as he fluffed up his hair. Gene entered in seconds later, makeup on and haired tied up. He had on a white bathrobe, which was tied nicely around his well built waist. Paul emerged a smile when he saw him; smug little smirk rising on Gene when their eyes met in the mirror.

It was kinda nice to see his best friend privately after a long day of preparing for the performance. Just the two of them alone for a little while, before having to get mics on and the stage ready. Gene walked over to Paul and placed his hands upon his shoulders.

"I see you're already for tonight." Gene observed, eyes stuck on the dazzled choker that the singer decided to wear. Paul meekly grinned then turned his eyes away from the mirror, tapping his legs with his fingertips quietly. For a tough looking guy, Gene had a way with approaching him softly. It was kinda like petting a bear.

"Yeah, wanted to get the hard stuff over with first yanno. Makeup being the most difficult haha."

"Well, as always you do a good job at it Star." There was a light pause. "Your lipstick looks a little brighter than usual." Gene observed, leaning in closer to the mirror to take a better look at what he was seeing. Paul's gaze looked back to his reflection and he watched as the Demon seemed rather fixed on the way his mouth pressed together. As quickly as he looked, he turned away.

"The colors called Malice. I just got this a few weeks back. Thought I'd give it a try tonight."

Gene quietly nodded to that, making a sort of "alright" face at him.

"I haven't seen you wear it untill now though. Why's that?"

"Dunno. Guess I thought it wasn't appropriate at the moment."

"Why's that? It's just lipstick Paul haha." Gene chuckled, confused yet amused at his friends antics. Paul muttered a giggle himself then titled his head at Gene, eyes planted to him.

"The reasons actually kinda dumb the more I think about it. It only makes sense in my head honestly."

"So what is it then? Hehe."

Gene gently ran his hands down Paul's shoulders then relaxed his chin in the crown of his poofy hair. It was a good thing that he had the makeup on, or otherwise Gene would of seen him slightly blushing. The frontman was silent for a good second or two, before finally deciding to open up a little. This was Gene he was talking to anyways. Not Ace, Not Peter, but Gene.

As far as he knew, he was safe with what he was about to tell him.

Paul then swallowed hard and took in a deep breath, mind racing as it tried to find the proper words to start off; yet he seemed to be struggling. It wasn't like he was telling Gene about his ear or any other insecurity. This was just over the catcalling and teasing. Nothing more and nothing less.

He finally exhaled.

"Ok I'll spill. Just don't laugh."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"That's what they always say."

"I'm not Ace." Gene spoke, high edge in his voice. Paul had to give him props for that.

"Fair enough." He shifted more comfortably in his seat as the Demon now had his arms resting gently over his whiskered chest. Normally Paul was all about personal space when they weren't on stage, but right now he was fine with this. As far as he knew, the dressing room door was locked.

"So, whats on your mind Paul?" Gene asked nonchalantly. Paul suddenly felt squirrelly again, but this time forced his mind to stay on topic, ignoring his inner voice which was screaming "Forget about it." As much as he wanted to, he had already gotten this far into the conversation. No turning back now.

"It's about what's been going on lately with the name calling. I don't mind hearing it on stage, but when it comes to being on the streets and at home with close friends, it feels kinda personal.."

He felt his chest get tight after revealing that, mind seeping into a small spiral. Gene didn't say anything at first, for he didn't really know how to handle this sudden situation. Since when did cat calling bother Paul?

"I see. What have they been telling you?" He carefully asked, eyes still looking upon the mirror.

"Haven't you heard what they say?" His voice sounded a little childish when asking. Gene didn't acknowledge it too much though.

"No, it's rather hard to when you're preforming for a large crowd."

"I'm not talking about on stage. I'm talking about when I'm off. When I'm not StarChild." Paul tried to explain, already feeling his emotions start to get the better or him. He had to keep those in check though, for he was tired of crying infront of any of his band mates. No more of that.

"Soo, who are these *people*, and what are they saying to you?" Gene asked, choosing his choice of words carefully. Paul's finger went to a lock of his hair and he started playing with it.

"Well, it's always guys when I'm on the street. Always shouting shit at me like "Hey there doll face. Where are you tits? How much will it take for a blow job?" Dumb stuff like that."

It took all the strength in Gene's system to not burst out laughing. As silly as it sounded, Paul was being serious about this. He wasn't sitting there cracking up over any of this. He seemed worried, tense, and not to mention desperate for he wasn't sure what he was doing. The fact he even addressed this in the first place was hard enough already. Gene had to keep a straight face.

"So, guys are shouting these things at you?"

"Yes, a majority of the time."

"Does it bother you when groupies do it to? Or is it just when guys do it?"

Paul paused for a good moment.

"Never really groupies that much. Mostly when men do it." The Starchild explained as Gene's eyes closed for a moment. Honestly, he couldn't really blame Paul for being upset, but at the same time, he could see why he would be getting cat called like that. If it wasn't for his deep voice or bushy chest, he could of easily been mistaken for a girl no doubt about that. With those long lashes, perky lips, puffy locks of hair and curvy body Paul was a walking sex symbol.

Gene hated to think of his band mate like that but it was the truth, the god awful truth and he knew it. Hell, Paul was a looker and the Demon himself sometimes found himself staring. There was just something about the way he wore lipstick that really intrigued Gene. But of course, he was never going to admit that to anyone. 

The bassist then opened his eyes and took his hands off of Paul; gazing back upon the mirror and noticed that the front man hadn't looked away. Their glances crossed, and Paul showed Gene another meek smile, top teeth gently biting at his bottom lip kind of fidgety. Sadly, Gene was a sucker for lip play. 

"So," He began to say as he made himself snap out of his own mischievous thoughts. "Does anybody else do this besides random men on the streets?"

"Yeah actually. Sometimes Peter and Ace do it to. I don't know why, but it hits harder and I feel worse." Paul huffed out, sighing real loud as he ran his fingers across his tired scalp. Gene didn't say anything for a solid good minute, and he watched as Paul continued on talking.

"Like, I know they're teasing and all and not meaning it like the weirdos out on the street do, but I'm just sick of it Yanno? Big Boy, Lucious Locks, I want it to end. I'm not Starchild behind closed doors. I'm only Paul. Paul Stanley. There's no stage in my living room, just a TV and a few other nick knacks. I don't want my career to mix in with my personal life. Is that so much to ask?"

The more he spoke the more he could feel this tight tension in his shoulders and Gene could feel it. The demon quietly reached out and placed his hands upon Paul again, gently squeezing his shoulders. He made a sort of relaxed noise, and soon enough he seemed more simmered down. Gene subtly kissed the top of Paul's head when he wasn't looking and tightened his grip a little on his rubbing. 

"You have to remember that this is Peter and Ace we're talking about. I bet you $100 they said all those things when they were drunk. You know how it goes; the two get their hands on a couple bottles and it's all downhill from here. Honestly Paul, you shouldn't take their playful taunting seriously."

"I try not to but it's difficult at times. A lot of the nick names I take personally ok." Paul stated, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. Gene looked at him confused, still not really getting why his best friend was getting so worked up over this. In his eyes, Paul was recieving nothing more but half ass compliments. Hell, he'd do anything to have the assets that the Starchild had.

"Personally? Which ones exactly? By the looks of it you should be flattered. I mean, you are pretty good looking.." Gene ended up muttering that last part, face flushing lightly but was saved by his white foundation. Paul only returned with a sour face then sighed, starting to regret bringing this up in the first place.

"First of all Gene, *Big Boy*, why the hell would Ace call me that?"

"I...I don't know. What's so bad about that?"

"Look at me? Do I look big to you?"

"Well..no, but Ace didn't mean it like that. He was aiming for a more sexier approach Paul. That's all he was doing."

No matter how much Gene kept talking and trying to explain it to him, nothing seemed to be working. Paul then took in another deep breath but held it this time, forcing any sudden tears that wanted to shed to stay within his eyes. He just wasn't buying it, no matter how much convincing it was to take.

"Gene he was calling me fat and you know it." He whined, averting his eyes from the mirror so he wouldn't have to look at the demon anymore. The bassist was getting pretty annoyed with the lead frontman, but he knew that he couldn't shut him down or anything for Paul was kind of a sensitive man. The poor guy had this negative mindset on his own body, and Gene was tired of seeing his best friend wasting himself away. If only he knew how to get through to him.

"Paul, stop he wasn't. I mean look at you."

Gene's hand's gently touched around Paul's waist, slowly gliding up and down the Starchild's too skinny of a body. Paul didn't talk back, for he was too busy making sure he wasn't going to cry. The Demon continued on.

"You're skinnier than most girls I know! I've never seen such a toothpick in my life. It's the whole other side of the coin Paul, you should be eating more.."

His voice faded but he didn't stop feeling around Paul. Honestly, he was kind of hooked. Gene admired the way his hands would slide around the base of his hips, even if most of it was boney. It was like feeling the perfect hour glass on a girl, but instead it just so happened to be on his best friend. 

A stream of hot tears finally came rolling down, and Paul made this small whimpering noise which caught Gene off gaurd. Soon enough, he was blubbering like a small child. Not knowing what to do, Gene wrapped his arms around Paul and held him close, holding his back against his chest as the frontman cried ugly. He tried calming him down, mainly by shushing him and wiping away his wet eyes. They had a show to put on soon, and their best member wasn't going to go up on that stage looking like a wreck. Gene would make sure of it.

"Just promise you'll eat more Paul, that's all I'm asking." He whispered, stroking his cheek as Paul started to hiccup a little from all his crying. "You need to fill this stomach of yours. When I feel it, all I feel is emptiness." He gave the Demon a slight nod, then found himself laying his head on Gene's shoulder. The clock was ticking away, and they didn't really have that much time to talk any longer. 

"I'll try to....,Thanks." Paul choked out, finally smiling again; mascara slightly running down his white powered face. Gene smiled back then released him, giving his back a little pat.

"Of course Star, it's what I do. Now why don't you clean yourself up? We have a show in thirty and I'm not even out of my bathrobe yet." He laughed, arms stretched out showing off the fuzzy robe with all its elegance. Paul joking rolled his eyes then turned off the lights that were surrounding the base of the mirror.

"You're right. I do need to reapply a few things." Paul observed, hence the running makeup. "I'll see you for costume check?"

"Yeah, see you for costume check."

Gene nodded at him then turned to walk away. Just before he was about to head out the door, Paul made this noise which made him come to a halt; as if he wasn't done speaking quite yet. And he wasn't.

"Wait." He spoke out.

"Yeah?"

Paul turned his head so he was eye to eye with Gene again, and he had this look of curiosity planted on his face. His finger beckoned the bassist to come back to him, in which he did willingly.

"I've realized that you've never said anything." Paul started to say as Gene grabbed for a seat to sit in.

"Said anything? What do you mean?"

"You've never called me any sort of nickname like the others do. Never teased me really.... You're the only one who hasn't done that. Why is that?"

The dressing room grew uncomfortably quiet, for Paul that was. Even though Gene was originally the one who didn't really know how to handle this, a wicked (lester haha) smile grew on his caked face which was enough to make any groupie gush. When he saw that grin, he knew there would be trouble.

"What makes you think I didn't already have one for you?" He swooned, moving his ass around in the chair while keeping that smug expression on his face. Paul's mouth opened a bit and he felt his face turn red as Gene stared at him. Damn it, why didn't he have to to open his trap and ask.

"Y-you do?" Paul asked, voice level lowering as Gene got up from his chair and moved closer to him.

"Perhaps. But I didn't want to say anything. So I won't."

"Why not?" Paul demanded, grabbing a hold of the Demon's arm in frustration. He gave him a puzzled look in return.

"Why not? Paul you were just complaining minutes ago that you didn't like being cat called with vulgar pet names. And now you want me to say it?" Now Gene was really getting annoyed with him.

"Yeah I know but this is different. You actually had a filter and they didn't. I'm just so curious to what it is." Paul then grabbed a hold of Gene's bathrobe collar and pulled him close; dark brown meeting light in this intense yet gentle gaze. The more he looked into them, the more serious he realized Paul was being. If he had pulled him any closer, he could of easily fallen upon him.

"Ok ok geez. Let go of me and I'll tell ya." Gene bluntly stated, pushing Paul away. He heavily sighed and wanted to get back to his own dressing room so he could get his custom on; but honestly that wasn't happening. 

"Sooo, what is it?" He impatiently asked, shy smile planted on his face as he rocked back and forth a little in his seat. Gene bashfully cleared his throat but kept his smirk on and Paul rested his head on the backside of the chair; waiting and listening.

"You really wanna know Stanley?" He asked, finger touching at Paul's chin as if he was going to lift it up to kiss.

"Why of course. I wouldn't be asking so much if I didn't. So, what is it?"

Without answering, Gene carefully pecked Paul on the mouth, eyes closed as his took his hand and held it against the Starchild's waist. Astounded at first, he refused to kiss him back, but all that changed once he felt Gene's tongue glide across his teeth. That's when he finally let loose and gave into him; moan leaking out of his throat as he felt the bassist's strong arms fully take advantage of him. 

They kept the little kiss session going. Gene had Paul practically propped up against his makeup table, body arched back as he climbed on top of him. They were both really starting to get into it to, and before they knew it Paul's lipstick was everywhere around his mouth while Gene's bathrobe was slowly coming undone. With Only fifthteen minutes left till the show, Paul quickly released from Gene's mouth and a big breathy aroused sound escaped past his teeth. One eye was closed, and the two were breathing heavily as the adrenilne rush that they were experiencing slowly started to fade.

Gene pulled Paul close again, resting his skinny body against his as they could start to hear the hallway get noisy again. The show was soon about to start, and neither of them were even close to being ready.

"Gene." Paul whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What was that for?"

"I think you know." Gene replied, running his fingers through the Starchild's dark moppy locks. Paul looked at him confused for a good second or two, not quite sure what he was getting at. Eventually Gene chuckled and kissed him again, this time more gentle and quick. His smile stayed glued to his face.

"Your nickname."

"My nickname?"

"Yeah, the special one I have for you baby." The Demon swooned, nuzzling his nose against Paul's almost rhythmic. Paul blushed as the fact Gene's heart was racing against his in his well toned chest. I guess all those years of playing the bass really started to pay off.

"And what would my nickname be?" Paul asked, for the fourth and final time.

"Juicy Lips.~" Gene purred , carefully giving Paul's good ear a tender nip.


End file.
